


翔润-suits

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润-suits
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	翔润-suits

海的另一边，早晨9点。  
   
阳光已经点亮了这座巨大的城市机器，窗外车水马龙，行人匆匆，时不时还会看见有些上班族一边端着一杯星巴克一边讲着电话穿过马路。相较于自己已经习惯的东京，眼前的城市就像按下了快进键一般，每个人都恨不得自己能多长一只手出来解决眼前堆积成山的问题。  
   
樱井翔身后的氛围也不比外面缓多少，化妆师在给相叶定妆，造型师细心的把发蜡涂在利达的发尾，二宫和松本去更换西装，而自己则是拿着手中的资料和一会要采访的媒体进行沟通。   
   
“这样可以吗？”松本穿着黑色修身西装走出了更衣室。因为西装外套过紧，松本只要一抬手，腰线部分就会被修出衣装主人本来就纤细的腰部。再弯腰去系鞋带的时候，臀部的弧度又会被过紧的西装裤勒出诱人的形状。  
   
樱井翔已经无心再阅读手上文件的任何一个字符了。  
   
/  
   
松本和樱井的准备工作先于他人完成，就被安排到隔壁宽阔的休息室里去等待。樱井离开前看见大野还在和二宫不停胡闹，相叶拿着手机在旁边拍的正开心。其他人忙的找不到北，根本没注意到樱井和松本的离开。  
   
新的休息室隔音效果很好，关上门一瞬间就将外面的吵闹隔在了另外一个世界里。整个房间里放了一张L型的沙发，中间茶几上还贴心的摆了五份甜品和饮料供成员使用。因为怕有记者隔着楼偷拍，所以全部的深色窗帘都被拉上。整个房间仿佛就是被分割出来的一个小世界。一个属于樱井和松本的小世界。  
   
樱井看着松本毫无防备的坐下之后，小声的落了锁，脱下西装外套并挂在了门口的衣架上。 然后再躲着发消息给经纪人，让他去自己的酒店房间里，把那套昨天买下的银色西装快速送来并熨好备用之后就将手机静音放在了储物柜之上。  
   
他没有直接坐到沙发上，而是走到松本所坐的沙发背后，附身轻咬着松本敏感的耳朵。  
   
“别闹。”松本躲开他的啃咬，继续低头看着手机。  
   
樱井翔依旧不依不饶的凑上去舔着松本的侧颈，这里有两颗小痣若隐若现的藏在头发之间。 樱井发了狠，直接拉开衬衫，对着不明显的肩窝部位就咬了下去。松本的小领结被扯散，他明白樱井翔是来真的，吓的伸手就要去推，结果双手却被抓个正着。来了情欲的小狮子可不是那么好惹的。樱井抓过一旁本来是哪来不知给哪位女星备用的名牌丝巾就将松本的双手捆了起来并打了个死结。  
   
“现在知道慌了？嗯？刚刚试完衣服出来的时候不是扭的很好看嘛？“  
   
松本红着脸别过头，眼前的狮子哪里是个气场全开的精英主播，明显就是个醋王。  
   
樱井让松本转过身趴在自己面前，一只手顺着西装裤抚摸着圆润的臀部，一只手在凹下的腰线游走。   
   
“刚刚工作人员可是看的很来劲啊，难道松本先生就这么不介意让别人看到自己隐藏的那一面吗？还是说，你想让大家都看到你的全部呢？”  
   
话音刚落就直接扒下身下人的西裤，隔着内裤开始在穴口附近揉捏。松本反驳的话出口到了嘴边直接成了呻吟，听着樱井忍耐的喘息他自己也控制不住的开始出水。脑袋里迷迷糊糊的想要樱井的那根来满足自己，等反应过来的时候已经顺着身后人的手掌开始扭着屁股要更多了。  
   
樱井解开他的西装和衬衫的扣子，另一只手开始按摩胸前的两点。因为姿势的关系，松本已经能够感受到樱井的那根东西就紧紧的贴着自己的臀缝。想要的狠了，松本开始轻轻的晃动臀部去摩擦。可是这些小心思都被樱井看在眼里，他干脆放弃安慰前面的敏感点，抱着松本在怀里不停的顶跨。粗糙的布料磨的小穴更加发痒，液体不受控制的湿润了两人之间的布料。  
   
樱井翔释放出自己的欲望，脱下松本的内裤，扶着对方的臀部就直接插了进去。被突然的满足让松本爽晕了头，整个人上半身直接脱力倒在沙发里。樱井扶着细腰就开始狠狠的抽插起来，每次猛攻都冲着最深处的敏感点。  
   
“轻一点..哈啊..不要...不要了...啊啊啊”  
   
“松本先生如果再大点声，可是会让全世界都知道我们两个在这里做不可描述的事情噢。”  
   
松本吓得咬紧了下唇，可是舒服的叹息还是会露出来。  
   
樱井将双手穿过松本的膝窝下，将整个人抱起来对着门口。自己则是坐在沙发上，下身继续进出着小口，突然的姿势变换让松本感觉到体内的东西又深了一点。奶音的喘息不小心从嘴里漏出，让樱井翔萌生了今天就要把松本操晕在这里的想法。  
   
奶音的呻吟停不下来，娇娇气气的喊着不要，但是水却出的一次比一次多。西装和衬衫已经变得皱皱巴巴的挂在身上，小领结随着身体的起伏在脖子上晃动。樱井知道松本要去了，突然密集攻击着最深处的软肉让松本释放。抽搐的大腿和多到喷出的液体告诉樱井自己的爱人已经在欲望的顶端。  
   
等不应期过了之后，樱井把松本躺着放在L沙发的拐角处，让他整个人躺在沙发上，但是双腿确是折开露出粉红的小穴。膝盖被顶在了拐角两处的沙发上，松本整个人在小角落里被樱井翔逼得无处可逃。亲眼看着恋人还没有释放的巨物插进自己的小穴里，刚刚疲软下去的前端又慢慢硬了起来。樱井就着这个姿势用力的干着身下的尤物，不管是奶音催情也好，还是欲望的表情也好，全部的全部樱井翔只想一个人占有。要不是接下来还有音乐典礼，樱井翔就想让松本整个人被玩坏在这个高级的沙发里，然后全身打上自己的标记。  
   
小穴里能感受到樱井翔一次比一次干的要深要狠，松本甚至都没有办法去思考，只能看着自己的小穴一刻不停的吸着樱井翔的欲望，并且还不受控制的出着淫水。第二次高潮来的凶猛，松本整个人被干的失神。樱井抓着松本的下身，让他自己把自己射了满脸。 他知道自己也要去了，用力顶了几下之后，全部射在了里面。因为射的太深了，一时半会松本都没办法将白浊从体内弄出来。  
   
而樱井总算是实现了自己的一个想法，就是把西装革履的松本弄得乱七八糟的躺在自己身下。  
   
两人结束了事情之后，敲门声刚好响起。经纪人把西装挂在门外的衣架上之后就去抓其他三个成员了。樱井穿上衣服之后快速的把门口的银色西装拿了进来递给松本。  
   
“一会你穿这个吧。昨天去逛街看到了，第一眼就觉得适合我的宝贝就买下来了。“  
   
松本整个人还处于疲惫的状态，刚擦干净脸上的白浊还没来得及说樱井翔这个人原来早就计划好了，就被那句“我的宝贝“迷的找不到北。  
   
红着脸说了句谢谢之后，又起身去整理。  
   
约莫半个多小时，松本润又恢复到了一开始的star模式，唯一不同的不仅是身上的衣服，还有体内还多了恋人的白浊。  
   
   
按照时间，五个人该一起去会场吃饭进场。松本润走到一半，就发现体内的东西已经顺着开始往外流了，便二话不说自顾自的逐渐加快脚步往会场走去。樱井自然知道是怎么一回事，笑着回头和其他人解释说他不舒服，又和其他三个人在后面胡闹。等快到会场了，松本润几乎是小跑着进去找了卫生间。  
   
一群人之间要是突然少了一个成员大家必定会起引起媒体的疑心，樱井自告奋勇的走到旁边开始和媒体打着招呼，其他成员也开始熟悉着周围的环境。只有松本在卫生间一边擦拭一边骂着樱井为什么要搞那么深。  
   
   
演出开始的时候，大家不慌不忙的在门口碰头，松本责怪的瞪了一眼樱井，却没想到换来一声悄悄话：“演出的时候要是你不乖，我还有玩具陪你哦。”  
 


End file.
